Descendants: Next Generation
by GryffindorCaptain06
Summary: The next generation of heroes start their Junior year at Auradon Prep, but not without a few surprises and a bit of adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Carlos de Vil and Jane Godmother**

Celia Jane de Vil, or more commonly referred to as CJ, sat on her black and white sheet covered bed examining her medium brown hair with black and white streaks. While she didn't usually care how she looked, CJ at least preferred to not have chocolate syrup in her hair (long story). She stood up and straitened the black leather jacket she wore over her white v neck t shirt with bright red jeans and black leather knee high combat boots. CJ looked over at the two beds sometimes occupied by her two best friends, Brittany and Dani, and wished she was with them right then.

"I'll see them in two days," she said to herself with a sigh. Two days.

 **Jayden of Agrahbah and Lonnie Shang**

Lucas Shang of Agrahbah, or Luke, jogged around the track in his back yard. He knew that once school started again, he'd have to be ready for the tourney season. He had to come back strong, which meant Luke had two more days to train before school started again. He jogged over to where he had left his bad and gulped down some water, thinking of his friends Eddie and Mike, who were also on the tourney team with him. He pushed his shoulder length brown hair back and continued jogging. Only two days. Two days.

 **Douglas Dwarfington and Evelyn Royale**

Danielle Dwarfington, AKA Dani, sat in front of her vanity mirror brushing her long, dark blue hair and reapplying her poison apple red lipstick. She looked down at the red shirt (perfectly matching her lipstick) that she wore under her dark blue leather jacket with a black skirt and dark blue wedges with poison apple red heels. Dani smiled as she looked at the picture of her and her BFFs Brittany and CJ at last year's castlecoming dance.

"Dani, Eddie, dinner!" Came her mom's voice from downstairs.

Meanwhile...

In the room next door, Dani's twin brother Edward, or Eddie, as he preferred to be called, was on the phone with his friend Mike.

"Dude, have you heard from Luke? I wonder what he's up to..." Mike trailed off.

"Probably training for the upcoming tourney season. You know how he is."

"True..."

"Dani, Eddie, dinner!" Evie Dwarfington (nee Royale) shouted up the stairs.

"Gotta go, man."

"See you in two days!"

Two days, Dani and Eddie thought in unison, Two days.

 **King Ben and Queen Mal**

"Michael Benjamin Beast I swear if youdon't shut the hell up I will tear your face off!" Brittany Michaela Beast, daughter of Ben and Mal, yelled at her twin brother, who had been blasting music for the past half hour.

The music stopped and Michael (Mike) shouted back.

"You coulda just asked!"

Brittany sighed and looked down at what she was wearing. Purple leather jacket over a black tank top and purple jeans with black leather ankle boots. She looked in the mirror at her honey-blonde-with-purple-tips-hair and smirked. She looked almost... presentable. Ew.

Her green eyes glowed briefly as she remembered her last encounter with Amanda, Aroura and Chad Charming's daughter. But no, she wouldn't go there.

Two days...

Meanwhile...

Mike sighed as he turned down his music. He hadn't even realised how loud it had been, having been so caught up in his conversation about tourney over the phone with Eddie. He ran a hand through his honey blond hair and rolled his green eyes at the thought of Luke training for tourney, even though he was the best player on the varsity team without practicing.

Mike couldn't wait to get back out on the tourney field. Two days.

 **Later that night...**

 **Ben and Mal**

Mal sat in the entrance room, going over some royal paperwork (though, if she was being honest, she wasn't paying any attention to what it said).

A loud knock sounded on the front doors of the castle. She stood up and dusted off her dark purple dress before striding confidently to the door and pulling open the door.

Instantly all color drained from Mal's face, her jaw fell open, and she took on a shocked expression. For a few moments she was speechless. Then she finally found her voice.

"You..."

 **A.N.**

 **This idea has been floating around my brain for a while, but only now did I put it into writing.**

 **So, this is my first fic, and I am really hoping for some comments, good or bad, so I can improve my writing.**

 **Here are all the VKs children and their appearances**

 **Celia Jane Giana de Vil**

 **(Celia Jane is her first name)**

 **Hair: medium brown w/ black and white streaks**

 **Eyes: Hazel**

 **Parents: Jane Godmother and Carlos de Vil**

 **Lucas James Shang of Agrabah**

 **Hair: Dark brown**

 **Eyes: Light brown**

 **Parents: Lonnie Mulan Shang and Jayden Jafar of Agrabah**

 **Danielle Emmaline Dwarfington**

 **Hair: Dark blue**

 **Eyes: Amber brown**

 **Parents: Evelyn Grimhilde Royale and Douglas Dopey Dwarfington**

 **Edward Douglas Dwarfington**

 **Hair: Light brown**

 **Eyes: Amber brown**

 **Parents: Evelyn Grimhilde Royale and Douglas Dopey Dwarfington**

 **Brittany Michaela Beast**

 **Hair: Honey blonde w/ purple tips**

 **Eyes: Bright green**

 **Parents: Maleficent Bertha Moore and Benjamin Glorian Beast**

 **Michael Benjamin Beast**

 **Hair: Honey blond**

 **Eyes: Bright green**

 **Parents: Maleficent Bertha Moore and Benjamin Glorian Beast**

 **Reviews are love!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Previously...**

 **For a moment Mal couldn't speak. Then she finally found her voice again.**

 **"You..."**

Like break line break line break line break

"Me." Stated the woman standing on the other side of the door. This woman was an almost exact copy of Mal, but without bangs and with purple eyes, instead of green.

"Mack?" Mal asked, and the woman nodded. "Mackenzie Brenda Moore! I thought you were dead!" Mack's eyes flashed.

"I escaped the isle. And the first news I hear about my twin sister is that she's the goody two shoes wife of King Ben. I'm disappointed."

It was then Mal realised her sister was still just as evil as she had been when they had been eleven.

"But anyway, I want you to meet someone, regardless of everything I just said." Mack said, beckoning someone behind her forward.

The light from inside the castle fell upon said person and Mal gasped.

The person was a girl of about sixteen. Her hair was light brown with purple tips and she looked just like Brittany, the only difference was the eyes. This girl's were purple, like Mack's.

The girl was wearing a black leather jacket over a purple tank top with black jeans and purple flats.

"Mal, this is my daughter, Maddison Bella Moore." Mack smirked. "Thought you might want to meet your _niece._ Maybe." Her smirk dropped and Mack looked deadly serious. "I'll see you later. You know, when I take over Auradon."

"Mack-"

"Don't!!!" Mack screamed. She then calmed. "See you later, _Queen Mal._ "

Mal was so in shock, she almost didn't notice Maddison staying behind. But when they made eye contact. And then Mal was all too aware of the words Maddison mouthed at her.

"Maddison, come!"

"Yes, mother." Maddison said in a monotone, submissive voice.

But even as Mal shut the door and slid down to the floor, she was still thinking about what Maddison had communicated to her. The words reverberated around Mal's head.

 _"Help me, please"_

 **A.N.**

 **I just thought of this and just had to put it in. I think it'll be interesting.**

 **I think some of my ships are obvious, Jane/Carlos, Lonnie/Jay, Evie/Doug, Mal/Ben, Audrey/Chad. If there are any you want me to consider, let me know. I may start a romance with two of my OCs, I don't know yet.**

 **Reviews are love!!!**

 **-Lily Giselle Rose**


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously...**

 ** _"Help me, please"_**

Linebreak linebreak linebreak linebreak

Mal couldn't get Maddison's terrified expression off of her mind.

"Mal." Ben greeted as he came into the room. He took one look at Mal and his expression went from cheerfully tired to concerned in a split second. "What's wrong?"

"I'll explain once I get the others here." Mal said as she dialed Evie's number.

"Hey Mal, what's up?"

"Evie. I need you to get everyone up to the castle. Now."

"Mal? What-"

"I'll explain when you get here." Mal hung up.

 **Later...**

"Okay, what's this about?" Carlos asked as soon as all of the VKs and their spouses were sat in the living room of Mal and Ben's castle.

"Evie, Jay, Carlos, you guys remember Mack, right?"

"Of course! You were crushed when she died. We were eleven." Evie reminisced about how they had been back then, stealing and cheating and lying to survive. Jay and Carlos nodded. Jane, Lonnie, Ben, and Doug looked confused.

"Sorry, _who_ is Mack?" Lonnie asked what all four where thinking.

"Mal's/my almost identical twin sister." All four former villains said in unison. The native Auradonians gaped in shock.

"Twin sister?!" Lonnie gasped.

" _Almost_ identical?!" Jane asked.

"Died?!" Ben choked out.

"Listen," Mal said, "the story goes like this..."

 ** _18 Years Earlier_**

"Yes!" Mack yelled as Mal cleared the barbed wire fence. "No way old _Mother Gothel_ is gonna follow us over that fence." The twin daughters of the Mistress of Evil high fived and green eyes met purple.

"Listen, I'll go home, mother asked for me specifically this time. But you stay out and cause enough mayhem for the both of us, alright?" Mal said, smirking.

"See ya later!" Mack yelled after her as Mal jogged towards their home.

But she didn't see Mack later. She didn't see her for years and years and everyone assumed she was dead. And Mackenzie Moore became a taboo. No one was to mention her, ever.

And that was that.

 ** _Present Day_**

The four that hadn't known before remained silent, their eyes wide. The villain kids' faces remained emotionless.

"She's not dead. She came here. Earlier." This statement was met with a shocked silence. From everyone. "She has a daughter. Maddison Bella Moore. Mal related to them what had happened, including what Maddison had been mouthing in her direction.

"We have to help her." Evie said with conviction.

"It's not a plot to gain our trust?" Lonnie asked.

"No," Mal stayed with absolute certainty. "You didn't see the fear in her expression. You can't fake that level of fear."

"So it's settled then."Ben said. "We're getting her out of there."

 ** _Later..._**

Evie hoisted Mal up to the window of the abandoned cottage they knew Mack and Maddison were living in (temporarily). Mal's feet hit the floor and she immediately crouched down low.

"I'll stand guard here." Carlos said as he lifted Evie through the window.

"I'll stay here with Carlos." Said Doug. Jay and Ben were in the limo and Jane and Lonnie were patrolling the other side of the cottage.

Mal and Evie crept through the rooms of the crumbling building, towards the bedroom they had seen Maddison sleeping in earlier. Evie eased the door open and Mal slipped inside and shook Maddison awake.

"Wha-"

"Shhhhhh..." Mal hissed quietly. "I'm here to get you out of here."

"Really?" Maddison whispered, her voice hopeful. Mal nodded. "Why?"

"Because I've been where you are now. And I'm not going to let someone else go through that. Not if I can stop it."

Mal, Evie, and Maddison hurried through the house to the outside and joined the others back at the limo.

"Maddison, get in." Jane said.

"Maddie," she corrected. "I prefer Maddie."

 **A.N.**

 **So, what do you think? Is it any good? Comments are encouraged!!!!**

 **How do you feel about Maddie? Do you trust her? _I_ don't know if I trust her, and I wrote her. Still, tell me what _you_ think.**

 **-Lily Giselle Rose**


	4. AN (so sorry)

I did the other next generation kids so I have to do Maddie too.

 **Maddison Bella Moore**

 **Hair: Light brown w/ purple tips**

 **Eyes: Bright purple**

 **Parents: Mackenzie Brenda Moore and Unknown**

 ** _Anyway, that's all for now. The next chapter is in. The. Works!_**

 ** _- Lily Giselle Rose_**


End file.
